Electrical connectors are common in the nuclear industry. However, various environmental conditions may be present that can cause disturbances in the electrical connectors. For example, harsh and/or corrosive environments, such as those often encountered in a nuclear generating station, can subject electrical connectors to high doses of radiation and vibration, considerable heat and moisture often in the form of super-heated steam, and numerous other corrosive chemicals. Where an electrical connector is used to splice together two or more electrical conductors, the connection can be susceptible to the effects of the environmental conditions after periods of exposure due to openings or other penetrations in the electrical connector. The disturbances can interrupt, obstruct, and/or degrade the electrical signal transferred between the electrical conductors.